Guilt and Force
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Crappy title but anyway, this RELATES TO SPOILERS SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen with Jac's baby! Please read and review :) A/N, now rated T for an intimate scene at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**You have been warned that this is related to spoilers about Janny. I really hope that she doesn't have an abortion otherwise I might just have a mental breakdown...**

Jonny didn't even listen to the rest of Mr T's sentence as he ran out of the room and along the hospital corridors. _"She's booked a termination... Other side of town... I Shouldn't tell you this..."_ His words were flying around Jonny's head. How could she book a termination without telling him? What, was she going to come back and pretend that she was never pregnant in the first place?

* * *

Jonny jumped in his car and set off, he put his seatbelt on when he came to the first set of red traffic lights because he didn't want to waste anytime. He sped across town swerving around cyclists and overtaking on blind bends. He had to get there, stop her. Normally she wouldn't listen to him but she couldn't let her kill their child when she had a fighting chance.

* * *

Finally Jonny pulled up in the car park taking up two parking spaces because he didn't have time to park properly he flung the car door open and slammed it behind him. Jonny ran into the clinic and luckily there was no queue at reception.

"Jac Naylor, where is she?" Jonny demanded quickly and slightly out of breath. The suspense was killing him, or possibly his child, as he waited for slightly taken aback receptionist to look at her computer screen.

"She checked out here nearly... 15 minutes ago." She replied solemnly. Jonny kicked the hard wall next to him before he limped away and got into his car.

Jonny picked up his phone, ignored the several missed calls and dialled Jac. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but he had to speak to her. How could she do this to his own child, his own flesh and blood? But she didn't pick up.

* * *

Jonny scrolled down his contact list and found his best friend's number. His best friend who had known about his baby's- well his now dead baby's, congenital diaphragmatic hernia. But he couldn't make through today without someone and that someone couldn't be anyone but Mo.

_"Jonny Mac? Where are you? I've been trying to find you for ages."_

"She's done it." Jonny whispered.

_"Done what_?" Mo asked cautiously, knowing that the only 'she' he would take about like that would be Jac.

"She's killed my baby." Jonny sobbed as he let one tear fall slowly down his cheek.

_"Where is she_?" Mo asked, knowing that despite what she had said, she loved that baby and that she needed support to get her through this.

"I don't know and I don't care. How could she do this Mo?" He cried.

_"Jonny, you need to find Jac. She needs your support and you need hers_."

"I need nothing from her. She has nothing to give, not anymore." Jonny snapped harshly as he sat in his car, watching a lone, pregnant women, walking into the clinic.

_"Jonny, she probably only did it because she didn't want to go through the pain of losing her when she was born. Jac was scared as she still is. No matter what you feel about her, she's going to be feeling upset, and- and guilty._"

"Of course she's going to be feeling guilty... She just murdered my child." Jonny shouted as he stomped his foot onto the car mat causing the whole car to shake. He decided that Mo was only going to stick on Jac's side because she always did. She had known about Jac's endometriosis, about her pregnancy, and about the hernia all before Jonny. And she was _supposed_ to be his best friend.

Jonny crammed the key into the car and started the engine. He began his way back to holby, but he decided to take the longer route to give him more time alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo ran to the consultants office. "Elliot can I borrow your phone please, mine's ran out of battery." Mo lied. She knew that there was a higher chance of Jac answering her phone if the call came from Elliot's number not her own.

"Sure." Elliot replied cheerfully. He unlocked his phone and passed it to Mo who walked out of the office and into the locker room. She sat down on the bench, took a deep breath and pressed call next to Jac's number.

* * *

Jac parked her car in her usual space, well usual for the last month since Jonny had banned her from driving her bike, before she even looked at her phone. She saw that it was 'Elliot Hope.' so she quickly picked up the phone because she knew it had been ringing a long time.

"Elliot, I'm just on my way in." Jac stated as she walked into the entrance of Holby wearing her dark blue scrubs and her grey, unzipped hoodie.

"Jac, it's Mo." She whispered softly. Jac hung up the phone, dropped it in her pocket and turned around, away from the lift. Jac exited the building and walked around towards the back staircase.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think will happen next week; will she have an abortion? (I bloody hope not.) and btw but am i the only one thinking that Zorsia (or however you spell her name) is a new version of Jac (sexually manipulative.)**


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly made her way up the stairs, luckily she saw no one she knew on the way up. Once Jac arrived on Darwin, she slowly closed the staircase door behind her trying not to make a sound. She couldn't see Mo, Elliot or Jonny anywhere so she quickly began to creep to her office but she quickly turned on her heels as she saw Mo.

Mo only saw a quick sliver if red hair and the back of Jac's hood so she quickly tried to follow her and tried, and failed, to see if her stomach was still swollen. Jac picked her pace up to a slow job as she burst into the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. She put the toilet lid down and sat on it, nervously playing with her fingers.

* * *

Mo entered the toilets and stood outside Jac's cubicle. "Jac... I'm here for you, no matter what's going on between you and Jonny... Jonny told me about your appointment." Mo said slowly, hoping Jac would come out, but she didn't intend to come out until Mo had left.

"I bet he was over the moon." Jac mumbled sarcastically.

"Of course he wasn't. He was crying to me down the phone." Mo said softly as she leant against the sinks.

"Liar. He wanted me to get rid of her."

"What makes you say that?"

"He said that he didn't mind whether I kept her or not."

"That doesn't mean he wanted you to-"

"Yes he did. He never wanted the baby."

"Jac he's always wanted children. He told me the first time I met him." Mo admitted.

"Yeah, but not with me. He wants children with someone he loves."

"He loves you." Mo whispered creating an awkward silence between the two of them. The silence lasted several minutes.

* * *

"He's going to be angry with me." Jac whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't go through with it." Jac whispered so quietly that Mo couldn't hear her.

"Pardon?" Mo asked, she thought she heard Jac say she didn't have the abortion but she must have been wrong.

"I couldn't go through with it... I'll leave. It'll make things easier for everyone." Jac whispered as she looked at the photos on her phone of Jonny being an idiot and pulling ridiculous faces. They were taken months ago when everything was simple, and Jac was happy; a feeling that she no longer remembered.

"Jac you can't leave. Don't you understand? If you and Jonny both stop being stubborn for once, you'll see that you both love each other! Honestly, Jonny was crying down the phone because he'd driven to the clinic to find that you had already left."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on, come out Jac... Or at least text Jonny to tell him that you didn't go through with it." Jac remained silent and Mo was about to speak again when she heard Jac mumble a "Fine.". Mo smiled before she walked out of the toilets, leaving Jac alone. Jac however had no intention of telling Jonny.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) And rabidreader, can you please comment with the link or tell me how you know that please x**


	3. Chapter 3

As Mo walked onto the ward, she couldn't help but wonder if those two would ever talk to each other. She sat at the nurses station and the thought of locking the two in the cupboard crossed her mind so that they would finally talk. But then she also know what they had previously done in the linen cupboard before so if they made up, that would be on her mind. He also knew how moody Jac was so he would probably lose her hearing if she did that to her. She also remembered that once she had become pregnant herself, Mo knew that she had become claustrophobic so that could lead to a messy cupboard.

Mo heard the toilet doors open so she turned around and saw Jac creeping across the office. Well, i say creeping, she was being as light footed as a five month pregnant, waddling woman could be. Jac slipped into the locker room.

Once in there, Jac pulled her hoodie off of her and put it in her locker. She knew she had to talk to Jonny and she just wanted to make him sit down and listen, but he wouldn't do that. They needed somewhere that they could sit down and talk without being interrupted, and without the option of leaving.

Jac walked out of the locker room and fastened her stethoscope around her neck. "Mo, my office now." Jac said in one tone as she barely batted an eyelid. Jac walked to her office with Mo in tow. Luckily when they entered, Elliot wasn't there; he must've left for theatre.

"Listen, when Jonny gets here I need you to send him in here, okay?"

"Shall I have a crash trolley on standby?" Mo asked seriously, trying not to laugh.

"Just do it." Jac demanded.

"Alright, fine!" Mo said as she put her hands in the air and walked out of Jac's office.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jac had been getting on with some paperwork silently when she heard Jonny and Mo arguing.

"Of course you want me to calm down because you're always on _her_ side aren't you?"

"Jonny she-"

"No, she's just murdered _my_ baby. She didn't even give me a second thought and now she's gone. She could have lived, she could have been my little girl... Our little girl... But she's gone and bloody been Jac Naylor again hasn't she? I meant what I said before Mo. I don't give a crap about Jac, I only cared about my baby." Jonny shouted at Mo who stood there speechless as she saw Jac emerge from her office with her hands protectively over her bump.

Jonny noticed that Mo was staring to he turned around to see Jac running away towards the lift.

"Well go on then; aren't you going to go running after your new best friend?" Jonny shrieked as he saw the lift door close after her.

"You idiot. She's just heard every word of that." Mo stated.

"So what? At least I don't have to say it to her face now. You know what-"

"No Jonny shut up!" Mo shouted. "She didn't go through with the abortion. She only booked it because she thought that you never wanted the baby. But she couldn't go through with it. I'd just convinced her to sit down and talk to you and you've just made her put her defences up again. You know what you'd better find her quick before she actually does do something stupid." Mo said angrily, half shouting across the ward before she walked away from him.

Jonny's face had dropped at the news. She was going to talk to him. Jac Naylor, was going to sit down and talk... That's a miracle. Actually, what's a miracle is that his baby, that he previously thought to be dead, was actually alive. His little girl's heart was still pumping inside her mummy's womb. Jonny ran to lift to see that it was at the ground floor and after a few seconds, he knew that it had stopped there so he quickly ran around the corner, smashed through the doors and ran down the stairs, nearly breaking his ankle several times in the process.

* * *

When Jonny reached the bottom, he barged through the doors and into the small cafe. He looked around briefly but couldnt see any sign of her so he quickly ran outside into the chilly evening air. He looked at the benches on the grass; no Jac. He looked all around him and he finally spotted her legs. She was sitting on a bench at the front of the building, facing the grassy area and part of the car park.

Jonny strolled up to her and cautiously sat next to her on the bench leaving a clear rulers length between them.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You _didn't_ go through with it?" Jonny asked quietly.

"Go away Jonny."

"Jac, I never wanted you to have an abortion. I care about my baby." He stated softly.

"Yeah I know I just heard you. You don't give a crap about me, you only care about the baby so-" Jac began as she tried to stand up but Jonny grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down. Jac didn't have the energy to fight him off.

"Mo said that you were going to sit down and talk with me."

"Yeah, 'Were' being the past tense."

"Jac, I only said those things because I thought you had had a termination without even telling me." He stated which created a several minute silence between them.

"Remind me to sue the arse off of Mr T for breaching patient confidentiality." Jac said half heartedly, as she attempted to lighten the atmosphere. She made them both laugh a little before it returned to silence again.

"How about we go back up to your office and have a go at that thing called talking." Jonny suggested.

"I'm fine out here."

"Jac it's freezing." Jonny stated as he rubbed his hands together. He would have put his arm around her but he didn't want to piss her off even more.

"There's really nothing to talk about." Jac said quietly. "Even if there was, I'm not doing it here, at work."

"How about I come round yours tonight then?" Jonny half asked half demanded.

"Jonny, I'm tired. I just want to go home, have dinner and sleep."

"Well then let me cook dinner for you. I'll take you home and we can stop at tescos on the way home yeah? Great." Jonny said without waiting for Jac's answer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get back to work because my boss, is a real moody-"

"Jonny stop. You're not coming round tonight." She stated.

"Why not?"

"Because, you said it yourself, you only care about the baby and she's not here yet. I can look after myself." Jac said as she stood up and walked into the building leaving Jonny feeling awful. He only said those things to stop him from looking like an idiot who had been played by Jac Naylor. He had to make it up to her, big time. And prove his love to her. So he began planning, just how was he going to do it?

**Thanks for reading, please review :) I wrote this in hospital and my consultant is just like Sacha Leevy from Holby City (probably because he's a paed's doctor but oh well) he hasn't given me a massive hug (because Ive had an operation on my lung) but he's really friendly and cheery! He's got grey hair just like Sacha's just before she shaved it off!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jac entered her flat after a long day at work and slammed the door. She smelt something enticing and followed her nose to the kitchen where she found Jonny wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the t-towel sticking out of his back pocket. He was singing to 'Give me some love' by James Blunt.

_Mine is not a heart of stone, I am only skin and bone,  
And those little pieces are little pieces of my own.  
Why don't you give me some love?  
I've taken ship-load of drugs.  
I'm so tired of never fixing the pain.  
Mo Effanga said to me,  
I'll take you seriously,  
And we'll come back as someone else,  
Who's better than yourself.  
Many faces at the doorway all hang round..._

Jonny stopped and went red as he turned around to wash the bowl of salad under the tap and saw Jac leaning in the door way with one hand on her bump smiling and shaking her head at him.

"What?" Jonny shrieked as he feigned innocence.  
"I said _don't_ come round tonight." Jac stated as she watched him attempt to cook a meal which she was still unsure of its ingredients other than salad.

"Yes well, I thought I had to make it up to you, so I cooked dinner." Jonny smiled.  
"Which consists of?"  
"Well, go and sit at the table and you'll find out in a minute." Jonny stated as he guided her into the living and dining room. He pulled out a chair and pushed it in as she sat down. Jonny had laid a red dinner cloth over the small square table. There were two place mats with plates and a knife and fork laid out. And two mats in the middle which she assumed would soon be covered with dishes of food.

"Just give me two minutes." Jonny said as he quickly ran back to the kitchen.

* * *

Soon, he returned carrying a circular tray in one hand and a bowl in the other.  
"Pizza al a Janny served with a feta cheese salad." Jonny announced as he laid it in front of her and sat in the seat opposite her.

The 'pizza a la Janny' consisted of Jac's favourite toppings: mozzarella cheese, tomato, herby chicken and pesto. And the green salad was dotted with cubes of fete cheese.

"I made it all by myself." Jonny said proudly.  
"yeah right." Jac said as she began taking a few slices of pizza and some salad.  
"I did! Well, the pizza base was pre-made but I did the top of the pizza and the salad."

* * *

8pm  
Jac was sitting on the sofa with her hands on her bump and Jonny stood in front of her holding his hands out after he'd cleared away the things from dinner. Jac took his hands and he helped her up.  
"You know, I said I wanted to make it up to you... I don't suppose you're in the mood for-"

Jonny was interrupted by Jac's lips meeting his. He was so relieved she didn't snap at him. In reality, they had both wanted sex for months but their constant petty fights made it unethical for them to do so.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Jac broke apart from him and dragged Jonny to the bedroom. Once they were next to the bed, Jonny reached forward to unbutton her light blue, roomy shirt that she had worn home from work. He slowly undone Jac's buttons and whilst she let the shirt slip to the floor, Jonny pulled his shirt off and undone his belt.

Jonny stared at Jac's bump, he was awestruck that his little girl was in there.  
"Does this count as a threesome?" Jonny joked as he undone his trousers and pulled them off and nodded towards her bump.

Jac rolled her eyes and pulled her leggings down. Jonny was left standing in his boxers and Jac was in her bra and knickers. Jonny gently pushed Jac back onto the bed and she shuffled backwards so that her head was on the pillow.

Jonny was on top of her and he glided his hand under her back and undid her bra. Jonny pulled it off of her and threw it somewhere in the room. He slid her tiny knickers down and launched them somewhere too. Meanwhile, Jac used both of her hands to pull down Jonny's boxers and tease him.

Jonny pulled his boxers off completely and gently slid himself into Jac with his stomach just touching the top of her bump.

"How much do I have to do to make it up to you?" Jonny asked as he smirked and he teased Jac as he eased in and out of her.

"Depends how good it is." Jac stated. Jonny smiled and leant in again as they began snogging. Jonny's stomach was arched over her bump as he continued to thrust. A small moan escaped from Jac's lips as Jonny 's mouth moved down to her chest, planting kisses along her breasts.

Once again, they were in for a spectacular, sexual fireworks display.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
